


In Another World, You Were Ours

by skatetogether13, tstrash, winnified



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, When Two Worlds Collide, she legit could be their secret child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatetogether13/pseuds/skatetogether13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnified/pseuds/winnified
Summary: Many years ago, in a galaxy far far away...Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are happily married with a baby on the way.Despite living in a time of turmoil and unrest in the galaxy,Tessa and Scott manage to find peace and time to build a life,tucked away in the far corners of the universe.As the battles draw near, Tessa and Scott prepare for the worst.Enlisting the help of spacecraft masters,they plan and build a vessel that will take their daughter to safety.For now, they vow to live in the moment,enjoying every waking second with each other,and with their new daughter,who has touched their lives in such an important and meaningful way.OrKaetlyn is Tessa and Scott's child in another universe.Inspired by @rainy-sunshine's dream headcanon on tumblr.





	In Another World, You Were Ours

_Many years ago, in a galaxy far far away..._

_Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are happily married with a baby on the way._  
_Despite living in a time of turmoil and unrest in the galaxy,_  
_Tessa and Scott manage to find peace and time to build a life,_  
_tucked away in the far corners of the universe._

_As the battles draw near, Tessa and Scott prepare for the worst._  
_Enlisting the help of spacecraft masters,_  
_they plan and build a vessel that will take their daughter to safety._

_For now, they vow to live in the moment,_  
_enjoying every waking second with each other, and with their new daughter,_  
_who has touched their lives in such an important and meaningful way._

\---

 

Their lives change as a welcome a daughter into the family. She’s beautiful and all they could have ever dreamed of. With her mom’s soft light brown hair, and her dad’s chocolate brown eyes, she is a spitting image of Moir royalty. Tessa and Scott bring their girl home in London where she is immediately waited upon, hand and foot by their trusty droid, and their little family could not be happier. 

Tessa is smitten with their new princess, and she can tell she is going to be a warrior to be reckoned with in the galaxy some day. The pure goofy smile and grit of her father, but the sass and brains from her mother. The little princess is the talk of the town in no time. 

It’s as if no time goes by when their daughter turns one month old. The Moir family assigned the duty of hosting a celebration at their space pad in Ilderton. A mostly deserted land, but a place sacred to the Moir clan, and a hub of activity for the galaxy nonetheless. A welcome home party for their daughter was to be the biggest event the small town of Ilderton has ever seen. 

It promises to be a good day as Tessa and Scott prepare their spacecraft, carefully loading their precious daughter into her seat in the back. The sun is halfway up in the sky, and Scott settles into the driver’s seat as he holds his wife’s hand. Tessa looks over at him, the light reflecting out of her green orbs makes him dizzy with love. As he leans over to press a kiss to her lips, he can’t think of anything better than this. 

They have a name picked. Their daughter has a name. Galaxy tradition holds that the name is revealed to the public at the one month reveal party, allowing the parents time to find a name that perfectly suits the newborn based on the traits they possess as examined in their first month of life. Tessa and Scott are anxious to announce it to the public, believing they have made a perfect match. 

As they soar the short distance from the compound in London to Ilderton, a large explosion is seen in the distance, and the blare of the alert signal coming through the radio silences the conversation they have. Tessa looks over to her husband with fear in her eyes and he squeezes her hand tighter. 

“Don’t panic, my love. Everything will be alright,” Scott’s voice is calm, but as he looks back at their daughter, whose face is etched with fear, frightened by the loud explosions, he’s no longer sure that things will settle. 

A tear escapes Tessa’s eye, knowing that all is in fact, not alright. 

As they pull into the space pad, panic has ensued in the compound. Scott notices community members and droids alike are running around the grounds, in complete and utter chaos. Scott turns to Tessa, holding her cheeks in his hands as his thumbs rub softly on her skin as her tears begin to flow freely. 

“Stay here, I’m going to see what’s going on. I love you, no matter what,” he tells her as he places a kiss to her forehead, visibly forcing back his own tears in the process. 

“And you, my little princess,” he turns to his daughter in the back, “Keep your mama safe, okay?” He confides in her, placing a light kiss on top of her head. 

And with that, he jumps out of the spacecraft, running towards the main compound. “What’s going on?” he shouts out a demand, opening the door to the main headquarters. 

“We’re under fire,” Joe, the master tells him assertively.  
“What does that mean?” Scott asks hesitantly.  
“World War Three” Alma, Joe’s wife says as she places her hand on her husband’s shoulder.

When another explosion rings out, Scott immediately looks back to the spacecraft, holding precious cargo that is his wife and daughter, and he thanks the moon and the stars, that it is still in one piece. 

“What’s the plan?” Scott asks master Joe.  
“We have no choice,” Joe starts, before continuing. “It’s nuclear war, Scott.”  
He runs his hands through his hair in a nervous tick before letting a tear stream down his cheek, and he swiftly wipes it away.  
“Scott,” Alma’s voice is the calm before the storm. “The space pod is ready. You know what you need to do.” 

As he breaks down in tears, he runs back out to the spacecraft, opens the passenger door, and takes both of Tessa’s hands in his before allowing his tears to drain from his eyes. 

“Scott,” she breathes, and her heart is in her throat as her own tears begin to pool.

“It’s nuclear war Tess.” 

“Our worst nightmare come true,” she says in panic back. 

He looks over her shoulder at their daughter who is squirming in her seat, on the verge of a break down. 

“Tess” he says as he lets his head fall into her lap. “We have to let her go, it’s not safe here,” he muffles into her shirt as she lets out a loud sob. 

“We can’t,” she whispers. “She’s our warrior princess” she pleads with him.

“She is, but she can’t be that here. We have let her go,” he grips her side a little tighter. 

Tessa carefully takes their little girl out of her seat and holds her close, soothing her cries as Scott’s arms encompass both of his girls with all of his strength. 

Another explosion, only this one shakes the ground, and it means war is only getting closer. 

“It’s time” he breathes into his wife's neck. He grabs a pen and tears a piece of paper from the notebook of their travels laying in the glove compartment of the ship. He helps Tessa and their child step down from the spacecraft, then guiding them over to the garage which holds their space pod, one that promises a full life on a planet elsewhere. 

Tessa wraps the snow white blanket around their baby girl just a little tighter, safely tucked in her arms. She brings the one month old closer to her lips, plants a lingering kiss to the little one’s forehead, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. 

Scott quickly scrawls down the baby’s name on the piece of paper. Kaetlyn. Pure. Little did he know, in his haste, he mixes up the letters of her name. He thinks all of three seconds about scratching it out and re-writing it, but decides that though it be a departure from the norm, it will a blessing in that her name will be as unique as she is. He safety pins it to her blanket, his fingers trembling. He smoothes the page out, running a finger across the safety pin. It’s the same gold one--simply studded with diamonds--he gave her mom as as an anniversary present. 

“I love you, little one,” Scott whispers, his voice thick with grief and sorrow. “Mommy loves you, daddy loves you, your family loves you, the whole galaxy loves you.” He finishes with his hand on her head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“My sweet princess. I love you so much. You are brave. You are our warrior,” she whispers into her head. As Tessa’s cries become louder, Scott takes Kaetlyn out of her arms, placing her gently into the pod. He clicks the glass door shut. She begins to cry at the moment of separation. His fingers stroke the spot where her cheek may be. He sends a silent prayer to whatever higher powers there may be to keep her safe. 

Tessa’s sobs are as deafening as the explosions around him. He holds his wife closer, and the last words he says to his daughter breaks both of their hearts in two, hoping that Kaetlyn would take half of each with her into her new life. 

“May we meet in another lifetime,” he says, and he presses the button and sends her off. Her pod floating amongst the fiery stars, in a sea of reds and oranges, is the last thing they see before their world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at us on tumblr @tessaandscotttrash @winnified and @bestiesscottandtessa


End file.
